Lentes de contacto
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Ran quiere que Conan lleve lentes de contacto. ¿Cómo se librará de esta situación?


**TRADUCCIÓN: Este fic no me pertenece en absoluto, lo vi, me gustó y está traducido con el consentimiento de su autora, Ran-dezvous**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece Detective Conan. Si lo fuera, no estaría escribiendo fics sobre ellos. De hecho, estaría trabajando en el próximo tomo manga.

**Summary: **Ran quiere que Conan lleve lentes de contacto. ¿Cómo se librará de esta situación?

* * *

**Lentes de contacto**

Era una tarde normal y corriente en la Agencia del Detective Mouri. No tenían ningún caso que resolver. Era una de aquellas ocasiones en las que se podía ver a Kogoro durmiendo en la silla de su oficina.

Ran había terminado todas las tareas domésticas y su mirada se había posado en un niño pequeño que leía una novela de Sherlock Holmes en el mullido y azul sofá. Hubo algo en el chico que ese día le llamó la atención: sus gigantescas gafas de bordes negros. _¿No sería mejor que llevara lentes de contacto?_, pensó Ran mientras guardaba los utensilios de limpieza que había utilizado en sus respectivos armarios.

Conan vio a Ran acercarse a él y bajó su libro.

—Oye, Conan-kun, ¿no te sientes incómodo llevando esas gafas tan grandes? —le preguntó Ran a Conan.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Ran-neechan?

—Me preguntaba si querrías llevar lentes de contacto.

_¿Qué? ¿Lentes de contacto? ¡El peor utensilio inventado por la humanidad, además de ese desgraciado apotoxis que le convirtió en un crío pequeño! ¿Qué pasaría si ella me reconoce sin las gafas? ¡Me matará, seguro! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Esos pensamientos atravesaban la mente de Conan en el momento la joven mencionó las **lentes de contacto**.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Conan-kun? ¿No sería genial que no tuvieras que llevar gafas nunca más?

—¡De ningún modo, Ran-neechan! ¡Me gustan mis gafas!—exclamó Conan. Sí, perfecto.

—Pero son muy grandes… y siempre te olvidas de quitártelas cuando te bañas o cuando vas a dormir —intentó persuadirle Ran.

—Pero Ran-neechan, las lentes no son mejores —Conan trató de explicar su punto de vista.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que las lentes de contacto son mejores! ¡El campo de visión de alguien que lleva lentes de contacto es mucho mejor comparado con el de las gafas! Además, ¿no quieres ver cómo luces sin gafas? Seguro que sí. ¡Apuesto a que te ves más guapo todavía!

—Eso es cierto, pero también te las tienes que quitar antes de tomar un baño o irte a dormir. Y lo que es peor, las tienes que limpiar —contestó Conan seguro de sí mismo.

—¿No tienes que limpiar tus gafas también? —le preguntó con la esperanza de acorrararle, pero Conan era demasiado inteligente para ella.

—Sí, pero es mucho más simple. ¡Pásale un trapo a las lentes y ya la has liado! —añadió— Tienes que tener mucho cuidado para no dañar tus lentes de contacto cuando las limpias. Se utiliza un líquido especial para limpiarlas. ¡Es difícil ponértelas y quitártelas! Y he oído que no son aptas para niños pequeños —Ran no estaba dispuesta a perder.

—Pero tú no eres como los otros niños, Conan-kun. Estoy segura de que tú podrías.

—Nah, para mí que es mucho lío. Además, he oído que son muy caras. Sería un desperdicio de dinero cuando tengo un juego entero de gafas en perfecto estado —Gafas con un dispositivo rastreador, simplemente perfectas. Realmente deseaba que esta discusión llegara a su fin…

—¿Pero no sería más fácil jugar al fútbol con las lentes de contacto? —Ran sacó su última baza frente a Conan.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Oficialmente Ran había perdido. No tenía nada más que decir, excepto:

—De acuerdo, puedes quedarte con las gafas. Pero prométeme que te las quitarás antes de tomarte un baño y antes de irte a la cama, ¿vale?

—Vale, Ran-neechan.

Entonces, Ran decidió quitarle las gafas a Conan.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Pensé que me dejabas quedarme con mis gafas, Ran-neechan! —gimió Conan. _Oh, no… ¿y si me reconoce?_

—Lo haré. Sólo quería ver tu cara sin estas gafas tan grandes en medio —Ran abrazó a Conan y exclamó—. ¡Eres monísimo! ¡Más adorable incluso que la primera vez que te vi! ¡Eres igualito que Shinichi cuando era pequeño!

_¡Oh no! ¡Se ha dado cuenta! ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Conan estaba ahora realmente preocupado.

—Toma tus gafas, Conan-kun —dijo Ran al tiempo que volvía a ponerle las gafas a Conan. _¿Eh? No se ha dado cuenta de que Shinichi y yo somos el mismo… Gracias a Dios. _

—Gracias, Ran-neechan.

_Shinichi… eres tú… ¿Pero por qué te empeñas en ocultarme tu identidad?_ Pensó Ran mientras iba a la cocina a preparar la cena.

No volvieron a sacar el tema de las lentes de contacto para Conan. Y Ran todavía estaba esperando a que Shinichi le dijera la verdad.


End file.
